Small electric outboard motors are frequently used as auxiliary power units for boats having another primary means of propulsion. These motors typically include a mounting apparatus to provide movement between an operating position and a retracted position wherein the outboard motor can be retained within the boat when the primary propulsion means is in operation. The mounting apparatus should be sturdy and reliable and should provide a solid support for the outboard motor both in the running position and its retracted position.
A variety of mounting devices for small outboards are disclosed in the prior art. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,228 and Reissue No. 28,176 to Horton in which two unequal length arms are pivotally attached to a bracket mounted on the boat deck. The motor is supported in its operating position entirely by the arms. Other mounting arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,318 to Langley, 3,870,258 to Shimankas et al, 3,948,472 to Metcalf, and 3,999,500 to Friedal et al.